Little Red Ichigo?
by Grotesque Allure
Summary: Ichigo is going to his grandmothers house to drop off a basket. On his way he meets a Grimmy-Wolf. GrimmIchi. I suck at summaries so just read it!


Once upon a time lived Ichigo Kurosaki…

"Ichigo! My son! I need you to take this basket of goodies to your grandmother's house!" Isshin shouted to his son who was still getting ready for his day. Ichigo walked down the stairs of their small home and went to the kitchen table.

"Alright, Alright, Hold your horses you big loon." He said and grabbed the basket that was sitting happily on the table.

"Would you like some breakfast before you leave Ichii-Nii?" Yuzu asked while holding out a plate of eggs and bacon. The delicious food on the plate was begging for him to chow down, but Ichigo had to leave for he would be late for school if he didn't drop the basket off. He grabbed his red sweater and put it on.

"I'll just get something on the way there." Ichigo said and walked out of the front door.

X X X

"One Big Mac please." Ichigo ordered.

"Is that for here or to go?" The short man asked from behind the counter. Ichigo could tell that this man was very clumsy.

"To go."

"That'll be 4.95." He said and Ichigo handed him the money. He waited a few minutes and then got his meal. He placed the meal inside the basket he was going to go drop off.

He walked out of the front doors of McDonalds and began to jog down the street.

The thing he hated about his grandma's house was that it was out in the middle of a forest. He hated having to go through the forest all alone, he knew there were wolves and things out there.

He reached the entrance of the forest and placed his red hood on his head. He reached into the basket and pulled out his Big Mac and began to walk into the forest.

The forest was very dark, as if the trees had purposely grown close to each other so the sun couldn't get in.

Ichigo looked around and then took a big chomp out of his burger.

Far off into the distance a Grimmy-Wolf was stalking his prey. He walked silently toward the rabbit hole and waited for the nice plump rabbit to make its mistake. The rabbit poked its head out of the hole to see if Grimmy-Wolf was still waiting for him.

Right when Grimmy-Wolf was about to pounce, the sweet smell of Big Mac floated in front of his nose. Grimmy-Wolf turned his head around to see where the intoxicating smell was coming from (the rabbit got away at this point) and began to follow it. He walked the forest, his nose high in the air.

He spotted a human munching on the burger and instantly stood up. Grimmy-Wolf usually didn't walk on his back legs; he only did when a human was around. Even then they knew something was wrong with him, for he had wolf ears and a wolf's tail. He walked onto the trail and snuck up behind the human.

Ichigo took another bite out of the sandwich, unaware of the thing behind him.

Grimmy-Wolf tapped Ichigo shoulder and bowed slightly. Ichigo turned around and was startled to see a man following him.

"What are you doing out here, little boy? Don't you know it's dangerous to be walking these parts with a burger?" Grimmy-Wolf had said, trying his hardest to not sound hungry.

"I'm on my way to my grandmother's house that lives through, near the brook." Ichigo said and looked down at his watch. Grimmy-Wolf looked at the clock too but couldn't tell what time it is.

"Damn, I'm going to be late for school." Ichigo spoke and began to walk away but realized how rude he just was to the man.

"It was nice to meet you, uh," Ichigo forgot to ask the man his name!

"Grimmjow." Grimmy-Wolf said and finished Ichigo's sentence.

"Grimmjow. I hope to see you soon!" Ichigo excused himself and began to jog down the trail, eating his hamburger then entire time.

Ichigo didn't know though that Grimmy-Wolf had taken a shortcut to get to poor grandma's house.

Grimmy-Wolf knocked onto the huge mansion's door and a short woman with huge glasses answered.  
"Oh Ichigo, dear! I was worried sick!" She sighed and gave Grimmy-Wolf a hug. "Come In, Come In. Wouldn't want anyone to try and steal my handsome grandson."

Poor Granny had no idea that she had just let a Grimy-Wolf into her house. Grimmy-Wolf picked up granny and carried her to the nearest closet.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?" Grandma question when Grimmy-Wolf placed duct tape onto her mouth. She began to talk to herself. Grimmy-Wolf tied her hands behind her back and placed her into the closet. He then locked the door.

He knew she'd be occupied because he placed a huge ball of yarn in there for her to knit something.

Grimmy-Wolf walked up stairs and into Granny's room. He poked around her closet for something he could wear to give the impression that he was Ichigo's grandmother.

He found nothing that would fit him except for a nice dog collar and really tight leather pants.

"_Wow, and I thought granny was innocent."_ Grimmy-Wolf thought and slipped on the leather pants. He ran downstairs and saw a long dinner table that was covered in food. He ran over to one side of the table and sat down in the chair.

A few minutes later, Ichigo knocked on the large mansion doors. Grimmy-Wolf straightened up and placed his elbows on the table.

"Who is it?" He called in a crackly voice. He sounded only a bit like the old woman.

"It's me, Ichigo."

"Oh how lovely! Come in, my dear," Croaked Grimmy-Wolf. "I'm in the dinning room."

Ichigo opened the huge door and then closed and locked it (wouldn't want anyone trying to steal her fortune). He walked into the dinning room and scarcely recognized his grandmother.

"Grandma, you're voice is so different. Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked while sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"Oh, I'm just becoming a ventriloquist and it seems that the effect hasn't reversed." Squeaked Grimmy-Wolf and added cleared his throat to prove the point.

"But grandmother, what teal hair you have!" Said Ichigo as he grabbed an apple from the table.

"Better for you to see me with." Replied Grimmy-Wolf.

"But grandmother, what are you wearing?" Ichigo said and bite into the apple.

"Something to attract the boys with." Replied Grimmy-Wolf.

"But grandmother, what a big mouth you have!" Ichigo said his voice quivering just a bit.

"The better to blow you with!" Grimmy-Wolf roared and leapt onto the table and ran down it, knocking off the food and dishes.

Almost too late, Ichigo saw that this indeed was nothing his grandmother but the man he had met on the trail. He flew back on the chair just as Grimmy-Wolf was about to attack him. Ichigo got up from the ground and ran towards the door, shouting 'Help' the entire time. Grimmy-Wolf got off the ground and chased after him.

Ichigo grabbed the handle on the huge doors and pulled on them but to find that the doors were locked.

"_Nice one Ichigo."_ He thought to himself. He was about to unlock the door when his body was slammed into the door by the imposter. Grimmy-Wolf grabbed Ichigo's chin and licked up his neck.

"Where's the Big Mac?" He asked while one of his went on to explore Ichigo's body.

"I ate it all." Ichigo panted. When Grimmjow ran into him, it knocked most of the wind out of him. He could hear Grimmjow whimper a bit but then begin to growl.  
"I guess I'll just eat _you_ then." Grimmy-Wolf said and turned Ichigo around. Grimmjow attacked Ichigo's lips with his own, which Ichigo found strange.

"_When he said eat, didn't he mean he was going to chomp down on my flesh?"_

Ichigo soon found out that yes that was indeed what he was going to do. Grimmjow bit down on Ichigo's lip, drawing blood.

Ichigo let out a yelp which let Grimmy-Wolf have access to the wet cavern. Ichigo and Grimmjow's tongues fought for dominance in Ichigo's mouth. In the end, Grimmjow won (by biting Ichigo's tongue) and went on to explore the cavern. While doing so, he teased Ichigo's tongue a bit.

Grimmy-Wolf pulled away from Ichigo, about to attack his neck when Ichigo spoke up.  
"Please don't kill me, I'll do anything." He said. Ichigo hated sounding weak but if it helped to get him out of this situation, he'd do it.

"Anything eh?" Grimmy-Wolf repeated and released some of the pressure he had on Ichigo.

"Alright then, I want you to go upstairs and go in into your grandmother's room." Grimmy-Wolf told him and back away from him. Ichigo took off and up the stairs. Grimmy-Wolf followed after him.

X X X X

"_Damn I shouldn't have said anything."_ Ichigo thought while he stood half naked In front of the wolf. The wolf made him dress up like a lamb; So Ichigo was now in his underwear and had sheep ears on. He watched as Grimmy-Wolf began to laugh. Grimmy-Wolf threw his head back and rolled on the bed.

"Oh that's priceless!" Grimmy-Wolf had said between laughs. Grimmy-Wolf stopped rolling around and stood up off the bed. Ichigo didn't notice this because his head was turned away from the wolf. Grimmy-Wolf walked over to Ichigo and picked him up and carried him over to the bed.

"Put me down!" Shouted Ichigo and pounded on Grimmy-Wolf's back. Grimmy-Wolf threw Ichigo down on the bed and jumped down onto him. He attacked Ichigo's neck with his lips, making a nice big purple hickey there.

A low (almost inaudible) sound came from the back of Ichigo's throat and to his dismay, Grimmjow heard it.

Grimmy-Wolf smirked and moved down to his chest. Ichigo fought against the pleasure that was coming from his actions. He also fought against Grimmy-Wolf.

He kicked and scratched the man but stopped when he felt Grimmy-Wolf's erection on his leg.

"_He liked all of that?!" _Ichigo thought madly and then began to thrash around. He stopped once again when he felt Grimmy-Wolf place his hand on his private area.

Ichigo bit into his shoulder, trying to stop the wolf before he could get any farther.

Grimmy-Wolf recoiled and placed the hand onto his shoulder.

"Well I was going to make this nice but I guess I won't anymore." Grimmy-Wolf said and then bit down onto Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo let out a scream. Not because of the pain but because he was frustrated.

At that exact moment, Grandma burst down the door and was holding a sword. Grimmy-Wolf got off of Ichigo and stood up.

"Get out of here! Get!" Grandma shouted and came at Grimmy-Wolf. She missed by a hair. Ichigo grabbed the sword from his grandmother and began to attack the wolf.

Grimmjow dodge most of the attacks except for on that cut him straight down the chest.

After that, Grimmy-Wolf ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"I'll be back!" He shouted and ran out the front door.

X X X

"Thanks grandma." Ichigo said and kissed his grandmothers cheek. She hugged him.

"Anything for my grandson just is carful on the way to school." She said and straightened out his red jacket.

"Don't worry grandma, I will."


End file.
